


Quiet My Soul

by wesawbears



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Viktor has a minor meltdown over what to do with his hair for the upcoming season-long or short? Yuuri helps him decide by being him. A look into how exhausting it must be to live in Viktor's mind.





	

Viktor was, like most mornings, looking in the mirror. It wasn’t all vanity, though it was usually easiest to let people assume what they wanted about his motives and play to their expectations. On the ice, Viktor was about taking people by surprise; off of it, that was a difficult game to keep up. He wanted to go against their expectations, think ahead to how people would react, look unshakable and charming and never let what he really felt show on his face. He was emotional, sure, but not a completely open book.

This complex thought process is what led him to his current predicament. But even that was too complicated.

In reality, it was his hair again.

It had grown out a little, enough to put it in a small bun, or a tiny ponytail. He had liked his hair long. Cutting it had been an impulsive decision, a moment where he couldn’t stand any more eyes, any more comments and he just wanted it to stop. Now that he was returning to skating, something had to be done about it. 

He should cut it. Show them he was his own person. But- he wanted it long. And wasn’t cutting it going against what he wanted? It was too much.

He was contemplating just shaving his head completely and being done with it when he heard, “Viktor? Where’d you go?”

Turning, he saw Yuuri standing in the doorway, pink cheeked from the Russian cold. Viktor perked up at the sight of him and said, “Yuuri! You can help me figure out what to do with my hair.”

Viktor was eager to please, eager to have someone take away the weight of the decision.

Yuuri tilted his head, then said, “Why don’t you just leave it the way it is?”

Viktor turned to look at his reflection and softened. Yuuri had this way of making things so simple. He saw Viktor at face value, as he was. In a life where every day had been a performance, to the point where Viktor wasn’t sure which opinions were his anymore, Yuuri was real and good and simple.

He grinned and kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “Now why didn’t I think of that?”


End file.
